The Phoenix
by DysfunctionalWriterS
Summary: A son retour de Nouvelle Écosse ,Bonnie est contrainte de demander l'aide de Klaus et ce à contre cœur. Pourtant, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs sentiments vont les rattraper. Comment arriveront-ils à gérer la situation ? (Klonnie et Daroline).
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sommaire : L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 15 de la saison 4.

Autres : Cette fic contiendra plusieurs chapitres, ceci est un prologue ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire de jolies reviews, et bonne lecture !

_Cette île était maudite. Belle et bien maudite. _

_Elle était là, à genoux, dans une clairière, le corps de Jeremy allongé devant elle. Elle chantait. Pas n'importe quel chant, non, c'était un sort. Depuis une demi-heure, elle essayait tous les sorts qu'elle avait sous le coude. Même l'Expression n'y changeait rien. Jeremy ne se réveillait pas. Et elle, elle continuait. Car elle était une battante, elle avait le courage de continuer, et elle avait de l'espoir. L'Expression lui avait sauvé la vie, et lui permettait de mettre n'importe qui à terre, mais à quel prix ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle ne le savait pas. Non, elle était novice. Une sorcière très douée, très forte, mais novice. La plupart du temps, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle mettait ses amis en danger pour les sauver ensuite. Elle sacrifiait des personnes pour sauver des gens qui comptaient pour elle. Elle pensa à April. Cette jeune humaine qui venait d'arriver à Mystic Falls, qui venait de perdre son père, et qui à présent était perdue dans le monde fascinant des créatures surnaturelles. Elle avait failli la tuer, elle aussi. Et à présent, elle aurait tout donné, TOUT, pour sauver Jeremy, même tuer quelqu'un s'il le fallait._

_Elle sentit le pouvoir augmenter, dans ses poumons, dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Tout son corps était possédé par la magie noire qu'elle essayait de contrôler. Elle avait ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, afin de faire passer sa magie dans son corps._

_Mais bientôt, elle se sentit mal. Sa tête était prête à exploser, son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses poumons étaient contractés. Elle eu beaucoup plus de mal à respirer._

_« Allez, Jeremy, réveille-toi. » murmura t-elle._

_Puis elle chanta encore, et encore...Mais elle eu mal, affreusement mal. Mais...n'était-elle pas une battante ?_

_« BONNIE, NON ! »_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonsoir ! Me revoilà pour le tout premier chapitre de "The Phoenix." Je compte éditer ma fiction toutes les semaines environ, cela dépendra bien sûr de ma disponibilité !

Dans ce chapitre, Bonnie sera confrontée à quelqu'un de dangereux, et sera prise au piège...Je ne compte pas vous dire la suite !

Bonne lecture :D

**Deux jours plus tard.**

_« Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ? » _

_« Non. Elle...On dirait qu'elle fait un cauchemar, mais...non stop. En permanence. »_

_« Il faut quelques jours, c'est tout. »_

_« Je m'inquiète pour elle, elle...C'est Bonnie. »_

_« Elle est forte, Caroline, ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

_« Je sais, Stef. Mais...Je ne peux pas n'empêcher de me dire qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste dans le coma...En se réveillant...Tout va changer, tout. »_

Elle entendait des voix au loin, mais...où était-elle, exactement ? Une immense maison, le sol marbré, des murs magnifiques...mais...Mais dans un coin, un homme. Bonnie avançait progressivement, à pas de velours, ne sachant pas où elle était. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu l'intérieur de cette maison. Elle n'était pas idiote à ce point, n'est- ce pas ? A moins que ses souvenirs soient encore embués par la magie noire.

Puis quelqu'un apparût devant elle. Elle pût distinguer des cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés, des yeux bleus...Et des crocs.

Elle se réveilla enfin, en haletant.

« Bonnie ?! » s'écria Caroline « Oh mon dieu, Bon' ! »

Bonnie remonta ses genoux vers son torse, et enfonça son visage à l'intérieur, en se massant les tempes. Elle avait atrocement mal à tête, mais elle ne saurait dire si c'était à cause du sommeil, ou à cause de la magie.

« Bonnie, dis quelque chose ! » s'écria Caroline, visiblement paniquée.

La jeune vampire lui massa le dos, doucement.

« Je...Je vais bien. » grommela Bonnie, toujours la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

« Stefan, est-ce que tu peux aller chercher un verre d'eau ? » demanda t-elle, au vampire, aussi paniqué qu'elle.

Stefan ne se fît pas prier, et partit immédiatement à la cuisine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le mal de mer de Bonnie passa, et elle se redressa lentement, pour reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Combien de temps... ? » demanda t-elle, la voix rouillée.

« Ça fait 3 jours. » dit Caroline, en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit depuis trois jours.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils, et ferma les yeux, ayant l'impression que le plafond tournait.

« Comment va Jeremy ? » demanda t-elle.

Caroline ferma les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration.

« Bonnie, ton sort n'a pas fonctionné... Jeremy...Il est...Il est mort. »  
Elle murmura les derniers mots.

Bonnie resta silencieuse. A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne pouvait PLUS parler. Le choc qu'elle venait de subir lui faisait mal au cœur, à la tête. Partout. Elle avait entraîné Jeremy avec elle à la cherche de l'antidote, et il avait été tué à cause de Katherine, donc à cause d'elle.

**Quatre jours plus tard.**

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? » demanda Caroline, en posant un sac sur le sol.

« Ça ira. » répondit Bonnie, en ouvrant les volets de sa chambre. « Ça ira. »

Caroline ne pût s'empêcher de penser que Bonnie essayait de s'en convaincre. Mais elle savait qu'elle était blessée. Et elle se sentait responsable de la mort de Jeremy.

« D'accord. » répondit Caroline, résignée. « Si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles. »

Bonnie se retourna vers son amie. Son visage était blafard, marqué par des cernes. Elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Et Klaus est en liberté, maintenant, alors...méfies-toi. » ajouta la blonde « Je préfère te prévenir. »

« Je me doute que ma barrière n'a pas tenue, Caroline. Je connais mes pouvoirs. Je sais dont je suis capable. »

Caroline soupira.

« Ok. » dit-elle « Je retourne à la maison. Je t'appelle ce soir, d'accord ? »

Bonnie acquiesça une deuxième fois. Caroline soupira une nouvelle fois, et sortit de la maison des Bennett.

Bonnie tourna un moment dans sa chambre. Son père n'était pas à la maison, et sa mère était partie, après avoir été agressée par sa propre fille.

Bonnie sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Elle approcha de son miroir, et s'observa. Quelle fine affreuse elle avait ! Mais cela venait sans doute du fait que ses nuits étaient rythmées par de nombreux cauchemars. Elle toucha son visage, ses joues, et parcouru ses cernes, doucement. Puis elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour sa mine fatiguée.

Quelques minutes après, elle sortit.

Elle s'approcha de son lit, et entreprit de se coucher, mais au dernier moment, quelque chose attira son attention. La fenêtre qu'elle avait fermé précédemment, était à présent ouverte. Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

Sa lumière était allumée, mais il n'y avait aucune ombre, aucune. Elle fît le tour de sa chambre, à pas de velours, mais ne trouva rien.

Mais elle fît un autre pas, et d'un seul coup, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Sa poitrine touchait la surface plate, et quelqu'un appuyait sur son cou et sa taille, douloureusement. Bonnie esquissa une grimace de douleur, avant de reprendre sa contenance.

« Tu es enfin sortie de ta cachette... ? »

Bonnie ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle chaud sur son oreille.

« Je t'ai promis que j'allais te traquer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, Bonnie. »  
La sorcière faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se concentrer, canaliser sa magie, mais elle semblait avoir disparu.

« Je sais. » murmura t-elle difficilement.

« Tu vas me trouver l'antidote. » dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

« Je ne peux pas. » répondit-elle « Je ne peux pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne peux plus utiliser ma magie. »

Il pressa encore plus sur son cou.

« Je suis persuadée qu'elle peut revenir. » siffla t-il.

« Je ne peux pas, Klaus. »

« Si, tu peux. Et si tu ne peux pas, alors tu trouveras un autre moyen de me satisfaire. Après tout, j'ai été confiné quatre jours dans une prison invisible. »

« Tu le méritais. » cracha t-elle.

« Sans ajouter que tu as aidé ta précieuse amie à tuer mon frère. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle sentit les mains de Klaus se balader le long de son corps.

« Tu sais ce que je veux, mon cœur. »

Bonnie ferma les yeux, et tenta de jeter un sort, mais seules les lampes réagirent en crépitant timidement.

« Si tu ne me donne pas ce que je veux, je viendrais le chercher, ma chère. Tu as trois jours. »

Puis Bonnie ne sentit plus aucune main sur elle, plus de pression sur son cou. Elle se retourna, et constata que Klaus n'était plus là.  
Comment avait-il pu entrer chez elle de cette façon ?

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je cherche encore mes marques :) Alors, comment l'avez vous trouvé ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à poster vos critiques, et surtout ce que vous attendez pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonsoir ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, et que vous avez profité de votre premier Mai ! Je vous retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre de "The Phoenix". Beaucoup de "Bamon" dans ce chapitre, mais bon, je les adore, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les faire interagir !

En tout cas, merci pour toutes les reviews, vraiment ! Ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus et de vous satisfaire !

Danya1980 : Thank you very much, I hope the next chapters will be good too !

Dame Lilium : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et la première review en français ! Franchement, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Quant au nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore ! Honnêtement, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire la fic, et je pense qu'il y en aura pas mal !

Lea Michaelson : Merci beaucoup :) Tes désirs sont des ordres, voilà la suite !

Bamon56 : Ton commentaire me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Honnêtement, je me sens moins seule à supporter le "Klonnie", lol !

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

La jeune femme était assise dans la bibliothèque des Salvatore, elle cherchait, cherchait, cherchait. Pourtant, elle ne trouvait rien, absolument rien.  
Avec un grognement, elle laissa tomber un livre sur le sol. Comment faire pour retrouver sa magie ? Cela avait été évident avec Shane, mais maintenant ?

Elle soupira, et s'assit sur le premier sofa qui était à sa portée. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre un maximum, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle pensait à l'Expression, ce que cela lui avait permis de faire, ouvrir cette grotte, et changer la vie de tous, et plus particulièrement celle d'Elena.

A présent, Katherine avait l'antidote, et bien sûr, elle s'était échappée.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Damon, en entrant dans la pièce, avec un verre de bourbon dans la main.

« Je cherche quelque chose. » répondit-elle, en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Damon fronça les sourcils, et prit un air désintéressé.

« Je ne peux plus faire de magie. J'en ai besoin. »

« Tu ne peux plus. » répéta Damon « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'on est revenu de l'île, j'ai tout perdu. » expliqua t-elle « Je ne peux rien faire. »

« Vas voir ton copain Shane. Tu l'aimais bien à une période. »

Bonnie lui lança un regard froid, et se releva, avant de ranger les livres.

« Vas te faire voir. » lança t-elle à son tour.

Puis lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, Damon lui bloqua le passage.

« Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça ? » demanda t-il.  
« Parce que. » répondit-elle « Maintenant, laisses-moi passer, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Elle poussa Damon sans ménagement, et sortit de la pension.

Cela faisait quatre heures, qu'elle essayait de se concentrer. Mais rien, rien ne venait. Elle pensait à Jeremy, et à son corps inerte sur le sol froid de la grotte. Puis elle pensa au couteau que le chasseur avait enfoncé dans son dos, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

Et sans compter qu'elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre, chez les Salvatore, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé entre temps. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir entre le moment où elle avait été blessée, et celui où elle s'était réveillée. Tout était flou dans son esprit. Tant que son esprit était flou, elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien. Elle était impuissante. Et Dieu seul savait qu'elle détestait cette impression.

Bonnie échappa un autre grognement. Il était 20 heures, et elle persistait. Mais son téléphone la réveilla bientôt de sa torpeur, et elle dût décrocher.

« Heureusement que tu es venue. » dit Caroline « Je ne voulais pas passer la soirée seule...Avec le départ de Tyler, la libération de Klaus... »

Au nom de l'hybride, Bonnie fût parcourue d'un frisson.

« Bonnie ? » demanda Caroline.

La sorcière revînt sur terre, et leva les yeux vers son amie, avant d'avaler une bouchée de sa salade.  
Toutes les deux étaient au Grill, et il n'y avait personne. Le père de Bonnie, c'est à dire le maire, avait installé des couvres feux, personne n'osait trop s'aventurer en ville, à 21 heures. Pourtant, Caroline et Bonnie étaient là, ne respectant pas les règles par la même occasion. De toute façon, le père de Bonnie n'était pas à Mystic Falls, mais à Atlanta. Une affaire urgente l'avait fait partir.

« Désolée. » répondit la sorcière, en reposant sa fourchette « Je ne suis pas très bavarde ces temps-ci. »

Caroline prit un air inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de Jeremy, n'est-ce pas ? Bonnie, ce n'est pas de ta faute, on n'a rien pu prévoir...Katherine, Silas,... »

« Non, Caroline. Si je n'avais pas ouvert la grotte, on serait tous vivants. On n'aurait pas l'antidote, mais tout le monde serait en vie. »

Caroline reposa son verre, doucement.

« Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable. Shane t'a manipulée, tu étais désespérée, ...Il en a profité, c'est tout. »

Bonnie soupira, et croisa ses jambes, sous la table en bois.

« Non, Caroline. Je l'ai laissé faire, il m'a convaincue, pour lui, pour sa femme. Je n'avais rien à gagner dans l'histoire, absolument rien. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. »

Caroline observa Bonnie.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de cette magie ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est urgent. » dit Bonnie.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? » demanda Caroline, sans vouloir la froisser.

« J'en ai besoin, c'est tout. »

Caroline se tût. Bonnie et Elena n'étaient pas des plus loquaces ces temps-ci. Elena était enfermée chez elle, Stefan et Damon l'aidant à remonter la pente après la mort de Jeremy, mais elle était totalement absente, et elle ne répondait plus de rien. Elle pleurait sans cesse, n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Elle perdait la tête, et tout le monde le comprenait. Mais personne ne pouvait revenir en arrière, personne.

Et Bonnie, elle, était également au fond du gouffre, même si elle l'était beaucoup moins qu'Elena. Elle était triste d'avoir perdue sa magie, se posait des tas de questions.

Et elle-même, dans cette histoire ? Tyler était parti pour ne pas la mettre en danger, pour échapper à la mort. Klaus l'avait presque convaincue de lui donner une chance, de croire en lui.

« J'y vais. » dit Bonnie, d'un seul coup. « J'ai besoin de dormir, et de trouver une solution. »

« Peut-être...peut-être que j'ai une solution. » dit Caroline.

Bonnie l'observa, elle en doutait fortement. Caroline lui répondit en soupirant.

« Écoutes, Klaus a des tas de bouquins chez lui, des grimoires. Peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller, toutes les deux ? »

« Non, laisse tomber, Care. Je vais bien. » puis elle enfila sa veste, et posa 10 dollars sur la table. « Bonne soirée. »

Caroline fît son amie s'éloigner, avec beaucoup de regret. Tout avait changé depuis une semaine. Plus rien n'était comme avant, plus rien. Et plus rien ne le serait jamais.

« Tu cherches toujours, hein ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Damon. J'ai besoin d'une solution, et vite. »

Damon fronça les sourcils, et décroisa ses bras, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le sofa qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque.

« Peut-être que ce que tu cherches n'existe tout simplement pas. »

« Si, ça existe. » répondit-elle sèchement, en tournant les pages.

Damon soupira.

« Abandonne, Bonnie, tu peux rien faire pour Jeremy. »

Bonnie se retourna vers Damon, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

« Aouch, tu me vexes. J'ai cru que t'allais te confier à moi. »

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

«Plutôt mourir. »

« Ça, c'est encore plus vexant. »

Bonnie tourna les pages du vieux grimoire qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, et quelque chose attira son attention. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur les pages vieillies.

« Je dois... » murmura t-elle, certaine qu'elle n'avait pas bien lu.

« Quoi ? » demanda Damon.

« Je dois y aller. » dit-elle, en prenant le grimoire avec elle.

« Bon vent, Witchy. » répondit-il.

Bonnie lui jeta un autre regard noir avant de s'en aller. La prochaine entrevue qu'elle aurait avec Klaus ne serait pas de tout repos. Au contraire, il y allait avoir de l'action. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée, maintenant. Il ne s'était pas manifesté, mais il le ferait tôt ou tard. Bonnie allait prendre les devants, et n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, car après tout, n'était-elle pas forte ?

**Et voilà ! Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Dans le prochain, les choses bougeront pour le "Klonnie", et ce chapitre...Je l'adore !**

**A dans une semaine, et laissez moi quelques petites reviews !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bonjour, je vous retrouve pour le troisième chapitre de "The Phoenix". Je ne veux pas vous spoiler, mais ce chapitre promet ! Beaucoup de Klonnie ! **

**Par contre, je vous préviens. Comme j'entre dans une période de révision, les updates seront assez inégales, alors ne m'en voulez pas, hum ? Je me rattraperai, je vous le promet !**

**En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et je vous remercie encore énormément pour toutes vos reviews !**

Il était 20heures, et elle venait de sortir de la pension des Salvatore. Bonnie gara sa voiture dans l'immense allée qui entourait la demeure des Mikaelson. Rebekah ne vivait plus ici, mais Klaus si. Bonnie tourna le volant, et redressa les roues, avant d'éteindre le moteur. Nul doute qu'il l'avait entendu, grâce à son ouïe d'hybride.

La jeune femme pris une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux, quelques minutes.

Enfin, elle sortit de la voiture, son grimoire en mains. Elle ferma la porte, et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, ses talons claquant sur le sol en pierre.

Bonnie sonna, et la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

« Bonnie. » dit Klaus, en affichant un sourire satisfait. « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« J'ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais. » dit-elle, sans sympathie.

« Entres. » lui proposa t-il.

Bonnie regarda autour d'elle, se demandant à quoi elle devait s'attendre, mais elle entra. Après tout, Klaus n'était pas assez idiot pour tuer la seule sorcière qui était à sa portée.

Bonnie entra, et Klaus la mena dans son salon. Elle n'avait jamais vu une demeure aussi grande. La sienne faisait la taille de son salon, pour tout dire.

« Alors ? » demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur le sofa. « Un verre ? »

« Non. » répondit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui. « Je ne suis pas venue là pour te montrer ma sympathie. »

Elle posa le livre sur la table basse en chêne, et ouvrit le grimoire à la page qui les intéressait. Klaus se pencha.

« C'est de l'Araméen. J'ai besoin d'une traduction. » dit-elle. « Je suis incapable de le traduire correctement. »

Klaus réfléchit quelques instants et observa Bonnie.

« Les barrières doivent être franchies. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire.

« Pardon ? Quelles barrières ? »

« Les tiennes. »

Bonnie observa Klaus, puis elle réalisa qu'il affichait un sourire en coin depuis le début.

« C'est un sacrifice à faire pour disposer de l'Expression, mais je suppose que ton mentor a omis de t'en parler. »

Bonnie referma le grimoire, et se leva brutalement, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'immense bâtisse, à pas rapides.

« Ne t'en vas pas si vite, mon cœur. »

Bonnie rentra dans quelque chose, le torse musclé de Klaus.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Oh si, tu le feras. Si tu ne trouves aucun volontaire, je serais prêt à t'aider. »

Bonnie afficha un air dégoûté sur le visage.

« C'est mon corps. J'en dispose comme je le veux. »

« Tu en disposais comme tu le voulais jusqu'à ce que tu tues mon frère. Tout a changé, maintenant. »

Bonnie afficha un air terrorisé. Elle laissa échapper son grimoire, avant de courir à travers la maison. Elle ne connaissait aucune pièce, aucun couloir, alors elle fonçait.

Puis elle ouvrit une porte. Quand elle entra, elle remarqua plusieurs chevalets sur lesquels étaient posées des toiles blanches. Elle voulu faire demi-tour, se rendant compte de son erreur, mais Klaus fût beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle.

Elle se retrouva coincée entre un mur, et Klaus. Bonnie ferma les yeux, paniquée. Puis elle sentit une main soulever son menton.

« Ma douce Bonnie...Il est clair que ton corps est toujours... « intact» »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

« Ne me touche pas. » cracha t-elle.

« Tu vas devoir capituler, ma chère. » commença t-il « Voilà ce que l'on va faire. Ce soir, tes barrières seront brisées, demain mon frère sera revenu, et nos petites affaires seront terminées. »

« Va en enfer. »

Klaus sembla capituler.

« Très bien, comme tu le souhaites. »

Il s'éloigna de Bonnie, de quelques centimètres.

« Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas prête à donner de ta personne, ce qui veut dire que mon frère sera toujours coincé on ne sait où, et que je vais devoir tuer l'un de tes amis. »

Bonnie sembla inquiète, il afficha donc un sourire satisfait.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça. » murmura t-elle « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors tu connais la solution, ma chère. »

Bonnie baissa les yeux. Donner son corps à Klaus était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Après la mort de Jeremy, bien entendu. Maintenant, elle était contrainte de le faire, car d'après le grimoire, sa situation bloquait sa magie, et limitait l'Expression. Elle avala sa salive, la gorge sèche.

« D'accord. » capitula t-elle.

Klaus parût satisfait de sa réponse.

« Mais...pas de baisers. Pas...Pas de signes affectifs. »

Il tendit sa main, et Bonnie la saisit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Bonnie était assise sur les genoux de Klaus, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. Il lui administra quelques caresses, en la regardant dans les yeux. Loin de lui l'idée de lui faire du mal. Mais il avait besoin de Bonnie et de sa magie. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva nue, sur le dos, sur l'immense lit de Klaus, sa respiration s'accélérant alors qu'il titillait ses tétons, son endroit intime. Bonnie arqua son dos à la sensation de plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle s'en voulait de ressentir un tel plaisir, surtout avec Klaus, mais son corps répondait aux caresses sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler.

Bonnie se redressa légèrement, et entreprit de défaire la ceinture de Klaus, mais il éjecta sa main.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle, incrédule.

Klaus se contenta de faire un sourire en coin, avant de balader ses doigts le long de ses cuisses, puis de la pénétrer à l'aide de sa main, assez doucement. Un soupire de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de Bonnie.

« Voilà, pourquoi. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et Klaus entreprit des vas et viens, tout en jouant avec les tétons de la jeune femme. Puis quelques minutes après, elle sentit le plaisir envahir tout son être, et Bonnie échappa un cri de satisfaction à la venue de son orgasme.

Klaus enleva sa ceinture, et son boxer. Il souleva les chevilles de la jeune sorcière, afin de lui donner un accès plus facile à l'endroit qu'il convoitait. Bonnie ferma les yeux, et elle sentit Klaus la pénétrer, doucement. Bonnie s'accrocha aux draps pour se retenir de crier, mais la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher d'échapper un cri. Elle referma ses jambes, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Non, non ! » murmura t-elle « Arrête ! »

Klaus s'arrêta, et dégagea les cheveux qui s'étaient égarés sur le visage de Bonnie.

« Reste calme... »

« Je ne peux pas, ça fait trop mal. » dit-elle, en réprimant un sanglot.

« Détends-toi. La douleur n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu vas ressentir dans quelques minutes. »

« Je le sais, mais...j'ai mal.»

Klaus l'observa quelques instants, et la pénétra jusqu'au bout, le plus doucement possible. Bonnie laissa échapper une larme, mais se cacha le visage le plus possible. Il continua ses vas et viens, et bientôt, Bonnie atteignit un orgasme tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. Son corps fût parcouru de spasmes, et de tremblements. Les ampoules des lampes qui se trouvaient dans l'immense chambre crépitèrent un peu, signe que sa magie avait retrouvé sa place. Mais Klaus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il continua, jusqu'à atteindre lui aussi, l'orgasme.

Il retomba sur le petit corps de Bonnie, la jeune femme essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Elle passa ses bras autour du torse de Klaus, légèrement tremblante. Il se retira d'elle, et prit place à côté d'elle.

Bonnie ferma les yeux, et se recroquevilla sur elle même, sous les couvertures. La jeune femme était exténuée, et avait une furieuse envie de dormir.

Elle se tourna vers Klaus, qui l'observait. Elle ne saurait dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce vampire était une énigme, doublé d'un fou furieux lunatique et meurtrier.

« Je réveillerai Kol demain...J'ai..j'ai..besoin de ..dormir. » murmura t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

« Dors. » conseilla t-il.

Quelques minutes après, Bonnie s'était endormie, elle ne saurait dire si c'était parce qu'elle était à l'aise dans cet immense lit, ou si c'était parce qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa magie.

Le lendemain, Bonnie se réveilla difficilement. Elle avait une drôle de sensation entre les jambes. La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti s'était atténuée, mais c'était très étrange. Elle se redressa un peu, Klaus dormait paisiblement. C'était tellement étrange. Lui qui était si agité d'habitude, avait l'air serein. Pour une fois, pensa t-elle !

Bonnie se leva doucement, et enfila ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Klaus avait récupéré le corps de Kol. Enfin, Caroline lui avait dit où il se trouvait. Elle avait été prise de pitié pour lui, après tout, il avait aussi le droit de faire le deuil de quelqu'un de sa famille. Bonnie marcha dans la maison, à la recherche du corps calciné de l'originel. Elle entra dans une chambre, et le trouva là, allongé sur la bâche noire que Caroline avait utilisé pour envelopper le corps. La sorcière soupira, et observa le corps un long moment, avec de s'agenouiller. Elle posa ses petites paumes sur son torse, et commença à se concentrer. Puis elle sentit la magie revenir peu à peu dans son corps. Elle murmura quelques chants, et toute la magie se concentra autour du corps de Kol. Bonnie se concentra pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, mais elle y arriva finalement, et ce ne fût pas sans heurts. Elle rouvrit les yeux, exténuée. Bonnie se releva, et se contenta de prendre son sac, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Klaus entra dans son champ de vision. Bonnie sursauta, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'allait rien lui faire.

« Kol sera réveillé dans quelques heures. Le sort a fonctionné, tout est réglé. »

Klaus observa Bonnie quelques instants.

« J'y vais. » dit-elle, tout simplement, la situation commençant à devenir gênante.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, et Rebekah apparût. L'originelle se retrouva face à une Bonnie et un Klaus qui venaient de se lever.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda t-elle, légèrement surprise, mais avec un ton moqueur.

Bonnie soupira, et passa à côté de Rebekah, afin de se rendre à l'extérieur.

Une fois que Bonnie fût partie, Rebekah se tourna vers son frère.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, chère sœur ? »

« Je suis revenue de l'île, seule. Seule, et ayant un très mauvais pressentiment. »

Klaus haussa les épaules. Rebekah entra dans le hall, et ferma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Bonnie ? »

« Elle m'aidait sagement à ramener Kol. »

Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête.

« Nik, à d'autres, tu as toujours eu un truc, pour les sorcières. »

**Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Voilà pourquoi cette fic est RATED M ! J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances, n'oubliez pas de me laisser plein de reviews, et n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire comment vous voyez la suite, j'aimerai beaucoup voir vos idées ! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de "The Phoenix" !**

**Après quelques semaines de révisions, il fallait absolument que je publie la suite, alors pardonnez moi pour l'attente ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup d'interactions entre le Scooby Gang ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente !**

_« Où es-tu ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la journée, Bonnie ! »_

« Je sais...J'étais partie prendre l'air. »

_« Depuis hier soir ? »_ demanda Caroline, incrédule, à l'autre bout du fil.

Bonnie soupira.

« Écoute, j'ai juste envie de me reposer. Je suis exténuée. On se parlera demain. »

_« Non, attends. »_ dit Caroline.

« Quoi ? »

_« Elena a éteint son humanité. Damon l'y a obligée. »_ lui rappela t-elle_ « Et on ne peut pas la laisser dans cette situation. On doit faire quelque chose. »_

« Caroline, arrête. On ne peut pas lutter contre le lien qu'elle a avec Damon. Et...C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. »

_« Tu débloques, Bonnie. » _souffla Caroline.

« Non, je suis fatiguée, Care ! Quand arriverez-vous à comprendre tout ça ? I peine une semaine, j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces pour ramener Jeremy, et ça n'a pas marché ! » craqua t-elle.

Elle essuya une larme, très vite.

« J'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs maintenant, mais je ne peux plus rien faire là. Je suis vidée, j'ai envie d'être tranquille, pouvez-vous comprendre ça ?! »

_« Dois-je te rappeler que moi aussi, j'ai eu des problèmes ?! »_ cracha la blonde _« J'ai passé deux jours dans la maison d'Elena, à ramasser le corps de Kol, me faire transpercer le corps par Klaus, j'ai failli mourir. J'ai passé toute la journée suivante à décoder une épée pour que vous trouviez ce foutu antidote, sans succès ! »_

Bonnie ne pût plus supporter la voix de Caroline. Elle coupa raccrocha, et posa son portable sur le bureau, brusquement.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla à 10 heures. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il y avait un grand soleil, même si la température était froide à l'extérieur. Elle s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures, et se cacha le visage.

Elle n'était plus sereine, depuis sa nuit avec Klaus, et encore moins depuis sa dispute avec Caroline. Tout allait mal en ce moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à se changer les idées. La veille, elle avait essayé d'étudier, revenir à une vie normale, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné, il semblait que la magie la possédait totalement à présent, comme si elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur le monde surnaturel, ni sur elle-même d'ailleurs.

La sonnette de la maisonnée la sortit de sa torpeur. Bonnie grogna légèrement, et sortit du lit avant d'enfiler un gilet, et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Stefan se trouvait derrière, visiblement inquiet. Bonnie savait déjà pourquoi il était là. Caroline avait sûrement parlé de leur dispute.

« Salut. » se contenta t-il de dire.

Bonnie ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Stefan, je vais bien. »

« C'est faux. Tu es différente. »

« Tout le monde l'est ! Elena a éteint toute humanité, et Damon et toi, vous vous êtes réconciliés, Caroline n'est plus avec Tyler, et Jeremy n'est plus là. Tout le monde change, Stefan ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bonnie ?! »

Il perdait vraiment patience.

« Il ne se passe rien, Stefan ! Je me sens juste oppressée, partout, tout le temps. J'ai besoin d'espace, tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?! »

Stefan soupira, tout en observant Bonnie. Elle avait l'air différente. Elle était fatiguée, triste et perdue. Il pouvait le deviner rien qu'en la regardant. Après tout, cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient amis.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle recula, l'air méfiant.

« Bonnie... »

« J'ai juste besoin d'être seule, de me retrouver un peu. Tu devrais surveiller Elena, et dire à Caroline d'arrêter de me fliquer. »

Puis sur ces mots, elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

« Je ne comprends RIEN ! » s'écria Caroline, alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de Stefan dans les couloirs du lycée. « Strictement RIEN. »

Stefan soupira. Caroline avait l'air très en colère. Tout d'abord car Elena adoptait un comportement totalement fou, et ensuite parce que Bonnie et elle s'étaient disputées la veille.

« Laisse là reprendre ses esprits, c'est tout. »

« Je ne peux pas, c'est mon amie. » répliqua Caroline « J'ai plus personne. Tyler est parti, et Elena s'est trouvé une nouvelle passion : le croquage d'humains. »

« Vous vous êtes disputées, ce n'est rien. C'est juste qu'elle a besoin d'espace. Elle reviendra, Caroline. Bonnie sait vers qui se tourner. Pour le moment, elle essaie juste de gérer, quand elle n'y arrivera pas, elle te parlera. »

« Elle a tout de même l'air différente. Bonnie dit toujours « oui » à tout. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé comme elle l'a fait, c'était bizarre. »

« Caroline... »

« Je sais, je ne dois pas lui en tenir rigueur, pas en ce moment. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle. Il s'est passé quelque chose autre que la mort de Jeremy, et je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

Elle marchait dans la forêt, comme si quelque chose la guidait. Une voix, au loin, ou peut-être dans sa tête. En fait, elle n'en savait rien. Quelque chose la guidait tout simplement. Alors elle suivait son intuition. A cette heure-ci, personne ne se baladait dans les bois, et elle était seule.

Bonnie sentait qu'elle n'était plus maître d'elle même. Quelque chose la faisait marcher, l'attirer vers un point précis, mais inconnu pour elle. Son instinct prenait le dessus, et son subconscient était séparé de sa conscience. Elle n'avait aucune énergie, ses yeux étaient vides.

Puis enfin, enfin, elle vît ce qui l'avait attiré. Une âme, quelqu'un, une aura étrange, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses pieds avancèrent d'eux même.

« Tu es là. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Au fond de toi, tu sais qui je suis. »

Bonnie ferma les yeux, elle ne connaissait pas cette personne. C'était une femme, possédant de longs cheveux bruns, ayant la peau couleur caramel. Elle était habillée d'une étrange façon.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Bonnie, une seconde fois.

Puis elle ne pût rien savoir d'autre, car l'aura s'évapora aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue.

Bonnie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien.

La sorcière se retrouva dans le noir, dans les bois. Elle bougea, mais entendit un craquement. Bonnie fît volte face, pour tomber sur Damon.

Elle se détendit l'espace d'un instant, puis réalisa enfin. Elle n'était plus maître d'elle même depuis qu'elle avait brisé ses barrières.

« Bonnie ? » demanda Damon.

Bonnie baissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Damon... » commença t-elle, la voix serrée.

«Ne me dis pas que tes crises de somnambulisme recommencent... »

« Je suis perdue. » craqua t-elle.

Damon avança vers elle, puis il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa bercer quelques minutes, tentant de contrôler ses pleurs. Damon l'aimait bien oui..Mais il était bien trop fier pour lui dire. Et c'était sans doute la même chose pour Caroline, ou Matt, et même Jeremy.

**Alors, verdict ? Une dispute, des inquiétudes, et un peu de Bamon (un duo que j'apprécie tout particulièrement). Qu'en avez vous pensé ? En tout cas, je reviens très vite pour la suite ! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, le cinquième chapitre de "The Phoenix". Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Kol et Elena seront mentionnés ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus !**

**Je souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances !(Je tiens à préciser que les MAJ ne se feront pas régulièrement les semaines qui viennent, je pars en vacances !)**

**En tout cas, profitez bien de chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez**

« Elle n'est plus elle même Stefan. Elle m'a dit ça pendant tout le trajet. »

« Elle a voulu débloquer ses pouvoirs, et elle y est arrivée, malheureusement, tout n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. »

« Je le sais. Elle cherchait dans un grimoire la dernière fois. On aurait dit que Dieu avait illuminé son chemin. » répondit-il ironiquement.

Stefan se contenta de soupirer.

« Caroline m'a dit qu'elle était étrange ces temps-ci. Il va falloir veiller sur elle un moment. »

« Alors t'es en train de me dire qu'en plus du problème « Elena », il faudrait s'occuper du problème « Bonnie » puis de la solitude de Caroline ? »

« En quoi je suis un problème ? » raisonna une voix, dans la pièce.

_« Je ne veux pas être un vampire faible. Maintenant, je veux me battre, embrasser ma nature de vampire sans me sentir coupable, alors arrêtez de me faire la morale. »_

_« Elena, ce n'est pas ce que nous essayons de te dire, tu es une nouvelle vampire, tu es toujours incontrôlable ! »_

_« Moins que toi, Stefan. Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne veux plus me soucier de rien à présent, je vais vivre ma vie, sans m'inquiéter pour vous, ni pour les autres. »_

Plus Bonnie avançait, plus elle distinguait la voix d'Elena, et la conversation était animée, entre elle, et les frères Salvatore. Alors qu'elle arriva à l'embrasure de la porte, elle racla la gorge.

Damon l'avait ramenée ici en espérant qu'elle se sente mieux, et qu'il puisse garder un œil sur elle. Il n'y avait aucun risque, car Bonnie avait eu la peur de sa vie, et ne comptait pas sortir de si tôt.

« Damon, c'est de mieux en mieux. Après Caroline, et moi, c'est Bonnie. » jeta Elena en observant son amie.

Bonnie comprit pourquoi Elena réagissait de cette façon. Damon lui avait donné un t-shirt et un short pour qu'elle puisse dormir ici.

« Elena, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » répondit calmement la sorcière.

« Bonnie, je ne crois plus à rien, ça m'est égal. » puis Elena quitta la pièce.

Katherine bis. Voilà ce que pensa Bonnie, lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son amie. Elena avait perdu toute once d'humanité, et ça, à cause de trois pauvres petits mots.

Elle soupira, et observa Stefan et Damon.

« Je vais...dormir. Demain matin, je retourne chez moi. »

Le lendemain, Bonnie se réveilla à cause d'un bruit très fort, et brusque, comme si quelque chose venait de se casser. Elle sortit de son lit, puis couru jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elena était coincée contre le mur, un bois de bois traversant son ventre. Damon était en train de se relever, les lèvres en sang. Stefan n'était nul part.

Bonnie se précipita vers Elena, mais la vampire retira elle-même le pieu, en grognant de douleur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda la sorcière, paniquée. « C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

« Kol » répondit Damon en toussant.

Bonnie jeta un œil à Elena, et quand elle vît qu'elle allait bien, elle se rapprocha de Damon.

« Tu peux l'enlever pour moi ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle, en observant son corps.

Il n'y avait aucune tâche de sang sur ses vêtements, mais quand Damon se mît dos à elle, elle comprit. Elle réprima un cri d'horreur, mais elle posa sa main contre le dos du vampire.

« A trois... »

« TROIS ! » s'écria Damon.

Bonnie sursauta, et enleva le couteau planté dans la colonne vertébrale de Damon. Celui-ci grogna à son tour, à cause de la douleur.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'écria Bonnie.

« T'as surtout des trucs à nous expliquer. » dit Damon, en se retournant « Aux dernières nouvelles, Kol était mort, alors pourquoi il est parfaitement vivant, maintenant ? »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, Damon ! »

Damon s'approcha d'elle, tout en serrant la mâchoire. Il avait l'intime conviction que Bonnie lui mentait. Son regard, son cœur qui s'accélérait, tout.

« On en parlera plus tard. » dit-il, convaincu.

Bonnie était allongée sur son lit, sur le ventre et les jambes en l'air. Elle écoutait une douce musique tout en étudiant. Rudy était revenu le matin même, et Bonnie avait du trouver une excuse à ce pourquoi elle n'avait pas passé la nuit à la maison. Elle avait donc prétexté une soirée pyjama avec Elena, certaine que celle-ci ne pouvait pas la trahir. Enfin, maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien, à vrai dire. Tout était flou dans son esprit.

Elle tapa le bouchon de son stylo sur son cahier, frénétiquement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et ses exercices de math lui donnaient mal à la tête.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, elle se redressa, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite.

Damon entra dans sa chambre. Bonnie arrêta tout mouvement, sachant déjà ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

« Alors, ce matin j'avais d'autres choses à faire, mais là j'ai tout mon temps, alors explique. »

Bonnie descendit de son lit.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, on m'a obligé à le faire ! »

« Qui ça ? Klaus ? » demanda Damon, s'énervant.

« Oui, Klaus ! »

« Comment tu as retrouvé ta magie, bordel ?! »

« J'ai du...Faire des trucs ! »

Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et quels « trucs » exactement ?! »

« J'ai du...j'ai du...Briser les barrières ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Briser les barrières » ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Il observa Bonnie.

« Oh...J'ai compris. Et Blondie disait que tu étais différente. Je ne pensais pas que c'était dans ce sens là. »

Bonnie baissa les yeux.

« J'ai honte de moi, mais j'ai pas eu d'autre choix. Klaus menaçait de s'en prendre à moi, et à Elena. »

Damon s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu devrais penser à toi un peu plus. »

« Pourquoi ? Elena a perdu son humanité, mais notre amitié est toujours là. Je refuse qu'on s'en prenne à elle. »

Bonnie s'assit sur son lit.

« Si tu savais comme je regrette ce que j'ai fait, Damon. Je ne m'en pensais pas capable, mais je voulais tellement retrouver cette magie. Je me sens...inutile, et insignifiante, sans tout ça. »

« Puisque tu veux te sentir utile, je peux te demander un service ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

« Trouves moi Katherine Pierce. J'ai envie de la tuer. »

**Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Kol a enfin eu sa vengeance, (enfin presque) ! Elena et lui apparaîtront d'autres fois dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et merci à tout ceux qui "suivent" ma fanfic ! Je vous aime ! XO**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Coucou tout le monde, je reviens aujourd'hui avec le Chapitre 6 de The Phoenix ! Dans ce chapitre, une petite fête, et quelques révélations ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**

Quelques semaines plus tard, une soirée déguisée avait lieu au Grill. Caroline n'avait pas manqué d'inviter Bonnie, même si toutes les deux n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Caroline donnait l'espace que Bonnie souhaitait avoir, et Bonnie essayait de parler à Caroline, de ce qui s'était passé quelques temps plus tôt.

Bonnie et Caroline marchaient toutes les deux dans la rue, quelques mètres avant l'entrée du Grill. Caroline était déguisée en cendrillon. Mais ce n'était pas la Cendrillon de Disney que tout le monde connaissait, non, c'était une Cendrillon revisitée : sauvage, sexy, et élégante. Bonnie, quant à elle, avait revêtu un costume s'inspirant du 19ème siècle, une jolie pirate, plus précisément. Elle avait accordé sa robe avec un corset noir et brodé de perles et de dentelles.

Caroline ouvrit la porte du Grill, et Bonnie entra avant elle. Le restaurant était noir de monde. Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers une table, qui se trouvait dans un coin. Stefan et Damon étaient déjà là, et Matt servait au bar.

Stefan avait revêtu un costume de cow-boy, et Damon était déguisé en vampire. Quelle originalité, pensa Bonnie.

Bonnie s'assit à côté de Stefan, et Caroline, à côté de Damon. Elena n'était sans doute pas avec eux.

« Où est Elena ? » demanda Caroline, un peu surprise.

« Aucune idée. Elle ne répond pas au téléphone. » dit Stefan « Et à vrai dire, je pense qu'il serait mieux de la laisser seule pour le moment. »

Bonnie sentit le regard de Damon peser sur elle. Il n'avait rien dit, bien sûr, et ne comptait pas raconter à Stefan son plan afin de retrouver Katherine. Bonnie le comprenait. Il voulait venger Jeremy, et surtout, reprendre l'antidote qu'elle avait en sa possession.

Bonnie avait trouvé Katherine, et celle-ci se trouvait à New York. Damon prévoyait un petit road-trip, et voulait emmener Bonnie, mais celle-ci avait décliné l'invitation. Elle en avait plus qu'assez, et la dernière fois, qu'elle était partie de Mystic Falls, elle s'était retrouvée avec un couteau enfoncé dans le dos.

Caroline se leva, et alla commander quelques boissons à Matt.

« Oh. Et bien et bien. Les Originaux sont sortis de leur cercueil, ce soir. »

Bonnie et Stefan se dévisagèrent avant de se retourner. Rebekah et Kol étaient là. La jeune femme était déguisée en ce qui semblait être une déesse grecque, et Kol, lui, en super-héro.

Caroline revînt quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il y avait un monde fou. Heureusement, je suis privilégiée. » fît-elle remarquer. « Oh. Rebekah et Kol sont ici. »

« On vient de le voir. » dit Stefan « De toute façon, on ne peut pas arrêter de vivre pour autant. »

Bonnie ne pût s'empêcher de penser à Klaus. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait peindre une toile déprimante, en écoutant une musique qui était totalement inconnue pour elle. Caroline remarqua le comportement de Bonnie.

« Ça va ? » demanda t-elle, inquiète.

« Oui...je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de...te parler. »

Caroline haussa les sourcils, et jeta un œil à Damon.

« S'il te plaît ? » demanda Bonnie.

« D'accord. »

Bonnie et Caroline se levèrent, et sortirent du restaurant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important, Bonnie ? » demanda la blondinette. « Tu m'inquiètes ces temps-ci. Vraiment. »

« Je sais...Je..j'ai essayé de te le dire. » murmura Bonnie « Mais c'était grave, et je suis persuadée que tu vas m'en vouloir. »

« Dis moi, Bonnie. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu es mon amie. » dit Caroline en affichant un sourire.

« D'accord. » dit Bonnie, avant de prendre une grande inspiration « J'ai...pour libérer ma magie, pour la retrouver, j'ai du faire quelque chose, avec quelqu'un. »

Caroline fronça les sourcils.

« Faire quelque chose, avec quelqu'un..? »

« J'ai...du briser les barrières. »

Caroline observa le visage de Bonnie.

« Briser les barrières comme...comme coucher... ? »

« Oui. » dit enfin Bonnie. « Je...j'ai du...le faire. Et c'était...c'était.. »

« Et bien et bien ! » raisonna une voix, dans la rue « En voilà une conversation intéressante ! »

Caroline soupira, et se retourna.

« Va t'offrir un verre, Rebekah ! »

« Oh, ça y est. » dit l'originelle, en brandissant son verre. « Tchin ? »

Bonnie soupira.

« Elle a tout entendu, Caroline, c'est inutile. »

« Oh oui, j'ai tout entendu, et tout deviné aussi. » dit Rebekah « Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça Bonnie. Mais...je suppose que ta personnalité peut parfois me surprendre. On se connaît peu, toutes les deux. »

Caroline reporta son attention sur Bonnie. Celle-ci avait l'air désarçonnée, et semblait perdue, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à Caroline ou pas.

« Bonnie, dis moi, je ne me mettrais pas en colère. »

« C'était Klaus, Caroline. C'était...Klaus. » répondit-elle, difficilement, la voix serrée.

Caroline afficha un air choqué. Bonnie et Klaus ? C'était impossible. Bonnie avait trop de principe, et était trop fière pour y déroger. Mais...Après tout, la magie lui faisait faire des choses folles, et Klaus devait être l'une d'entre elles.

« Tu n'étais pas...hypnotisée ? »

« Non, Caroline. » dit Bonnie en secouant la tête « Et...Le matin où je suis sortie de chez lui, Rebekah entrait dans la maison. »

Puis un silence s'installa. Rebekah observa les deux amies. Bonnie et Caroline avait l'air très proches, et parfois, elle les enviait. Elle avait longtemps souhaité avoir des amies, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était trop naïve, et tout le monde finissait par lui enfoncer un poignard dans le dos.

« Je suis désolée, Caroline. Je sais que Klaus et toi... »

« Il n'y a pas de Klaus et moi, Bonnie. Plus maintenant. Tu es plus importante. »

Bonnie se réveilla une fois de plus en larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans ses rêves, enfin, était-ce plutôt des cauchemars ? Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Plusieurs nuits de suite, elle avait vu cette femme, dans ces rêves, mais elle était incapable de décrire ce qu'elle voulait dire, et puis, tout changeait, et Klaus possédait la plupart de ses songes. Elle ne pouvait rien contrôler, et cela la rendait malade. L'envie de retrouver la magie la rongeait à présent, et elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Elle tourna sa tête vers son réveil. Il était 3 heures du matin. Bonnie soupira, et leva. Elle enfila un jean et une veste, puis partit dans une direction bien précise.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta dans l'immense allée qui se trouvait devant la résidence des Mikaelson.

Elle sortit de sa voiture, et la ferma, avant de marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle sonna, et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Après tout, il était 3 heures du matin, et elle se doutait bien que tout le monde dormait.

La porte s'ouvrit, sur une Rebekah irritée.

« Toi. Il est trois heures du matin. »

« Je sais, je suis désolée. Je peux entrer ? »

Rebekah soupira, et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Bonnie. L'originelle était en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, et elle s'était sans doute levée rien que pour ouvrir la porte à Bonnie.

« Nik est sûrement dans son atelier. » dit-elle « Ne faîtes pas trop de bruit. »

Puis elle ferma la porte d'entrée, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Bonnie observa Rebekah. L'originelle n'était pas très sympathique, pourtant, elle avait pitié d'elle. Rebekah était une adolescente n'ayant pas vécu sa vie pleinement, la plupart du temps, elle était dans un cercueil, et à présent, elle essayait de se fondre dans la masse, non sans difficulté. Rebekah avait juste besoin de quelqu'un de vrai, qui ne lui mentait pas, et aujourd'hui, les personnes comme cela se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Bonnie soupira, et monta à l'étage. Elle se souvenait de l'endroit où était l'atelier de Klaus. C'est dans cette pièce que tout avait changé pour elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, doucement, ayant un peu peur de ce qui l'attendait, là dedans.

Klaus était là, en train de peindre une immense toile. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge, le bleu, le gris et le noir. Bonnie referma la porte, et s'approcha.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda Klaus, sans se retourner.

Bonnie s'arrêta, surprise d'entendre sa voix.

« Je...j'ai besoin de ton aide. » avoua t-elle, un peu honteuse.

Klaus reposa son pinceau, et se retourna, un sourire en coin affiché sur le visage.

« Voyez vous ça. Une sorcière Bennett, ayant retrouvé l'usage de ses pouvoirs, vient demander mon aide. »

L'originel s'approcha d'elle. Bonnie ne fît aucun pas en arrière.

« J'ai l'impression d'être manipulée. Et je veux savoir qui me manipule. »

« Et que dois-je faire pour toi ? » demanda t-il.

« T'infiltrer dans mes rêves. Les vampires peuvent faire ça, non ? »

Elle était confuse. Elle avait pensé à Stefan, mais c'était inutile, il était trop absorbé par les problèmes qu'il avait avec Elena pour pouvoir l'aider. Et Damon lui ? Non, il était obnubilé par la vendetta qu'il voulait mener contre Katherine.

« C'est juste. On peut le faire. C'est l'un des bons côtés du vampirisme. » Il marqua une pause « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je connais cette personne ? »

« Tu connais tout le monde. » répondit Bonnie « Et si tu ne la connais pas, il y a peut-être des indices qui pourraient t'éclairer. J'ai tout remué dans ma mémoire, mais..je ne trouve pas. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Klaus la dévisagea un moment. Punaise. Cette petite sorcière avait le don de l'exciter. Il se racla la gorge.

« Mon lit est tout à toi. »

Bonnie comprit l'insinuation, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle sortit de l'atelier, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Klaus. Elle enleva son blouson, et elle s'allongea, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Quelques minutes après, Klaus vînt s'installer à côté d'elle, mais elle était déjà endormie.

_Elle marchait, marchait et marchait encore dans ce même bois. Elle connaissait le chemin par coeur. Là bas, l'immense sapin, puis plus loin, le puit des Lockwood, et enfin, la prison souterraine. _

_Et puis elle se trouvait là, encore, répétant les mêmes mots « Tu sais qui je suis. » _

Bonnie s'agita dans son sommeil, frénétiquement. Klaus était réveillé depuis un moment, et s'était infiltré dans sa tête, sans forcément influencer ses rêves. Bonnie était une jeune femme pure, et même s'il aimait bien foutre le bordel dans l'esprit des gens, il ne voulait pas lui faire ça. Il lui avait déjà pris beaucoup de choses. Au bout d'une heure, Bonnie se calma, et un nouveau rêve vînt prendre place dans son subconscient : Klaus. Elle se repassa la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti, la puissance de l'orgasme qui avait parcouru son corps. Au fond, peut-être le désirait-elle ?

Le corps de Bonnie était brûlant, et elle s'agitait de plus en plus. Il dégagea les cheveux du visage de la jeune femme, et la lâcha. Il en avait assez vu, assez pour pouvoir la taquiner un peu plus tard.

**Et voilà ! Alors, à votre avis, quelle est cette mystérieuse personne que Bonnie voit sans ses rêves ? Et que pensez vous de la réaction de Caroline ? Je pensais que dans ma fic, celle ci devait mettre un terme à ses problèmes avec Klaus !**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à poster quelques reviews :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 7 de "The Phoenix". Pas mal de surprises à l'horizon. Une scène un peu "hot", et un nouveau duo. J'espère que vous aimerez :) Je suis très contente de lire vos reviews chaque semaine !**

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

Bonnie se réveilla difficilement. Elle n'était pas dans son lit, ni dans sa chambre, ni même dans sa propre maison. Elle était chez Klaus, mais...Ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important était qu'elle lui avait demandé d'infiltrer ses rêves, et qu'elle avait rêvé de lui, la façon dont il lui avait fait l'amour.

Bonnie frotta son front pendant quelques secondes, avant de sortir du lit. Il était environ 9 heures, à présent.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais Klaus n'était plus là. Toutefois, elle entendit un bruit dans la pièce qui se trouvait à côté. La salle de bain, sans doute ?

Bonnie se détendit un peu, et ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre, étant moins à l'aise dans l'obscurité.

La porte s'ouvrit, Klaus avait juste enfilé un jean, mais il était torse nu. Bonnie détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, et Klaus se contenta de sourire.

« Tu as déjà tout vu, il y a quelques jours. Ce n'est pas si gênant. »

Bonnie soupira.

« J'ai...euh...C'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-il.

Bonnie tourna la tête vers lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tous les deux s'amusèrent pendant quelques bonnes minutes, à deviner ce que l'autre avait dans le regard. Mais Klaus avait vite compris. Bonnie était dépassée par les événements, et elle essayait d'avoir le contrôle là dessus. Et il adorait cela. Il aimait la faire craquer.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Klaus, alors Bonnie tourna la tête immédiatement. Il avait déjà deviné ce à quoi elle pensait.

En un battement de cil, Klaus se retrouva derrière elle, ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

« J'en ai vu plus que je ne voulais voir, dans tes rêves, Bonnie. »

Bonnie avala sa salive, surprise par son comportement. Elle sentit les mains de Klaus descendre sur son ventre.

« Il te suffit d'abdiquer, et tu vivras cela plus d'une fois.. » murmura t-il dans son oreille.

Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Klaus sentit son excitation, et ne pût attendre plus longtemps. Il plongea sa main dans le pantalon de la jeune femme, avant d'atteindre l'endroit magique.

Bonnie se retourna, vivement, haletante, par conséquent, Klaus retira sa main. Elle poussa l'originel sur le lit, brutalement, puis elle s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux.

« Je veux ressentir la même chose, et plus. » murmura t-elle.

Klaus afficha un sourire satisfait.

« J'ai cru le comprendre, oui. »

Il passa ses mains sous son haut, et prit ses seins en coupe. Bonnie ferma les yeux, et posa ses mains sur les épaules fortes de Klaus. Il massa ses seins, tout doucement, en lui pinçant les tétons de temps à autre. Bonnie laissa échapper un gémissement. Puis il la débarrassa de son haut, et de son soutien-gorge, et déposa ses baisers dans son cou, jusqu'à ses tétons. Il prit l'un en bouche, et pinça l'autre. Bonnie ressentait beaucoup de plaisir, et cette fois, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne regrettait plus rien, et il la possédait totalement à vrai dire.

Ses tétons devinrent beaucoup trop sensibles, alors elle tenta de s'écarter, mais Klaus l'attrapa aux avants bras, et l'attira plus prêt de lui. Bonnie écarta la main de Klaus et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt. La dernière fois, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien, trop absorbée par la douleur, mais son torse était musclé, très bien défini. Klaus enleva son t-shirt, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Bonnie.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes, se demandant ce qui viendrait après. Puis sans le prévenir, Bonnie déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser brutal, impatient. La sorcière intensifia le baiser en passant ses mains derrière le coup de l'originel. Celui-ci souleva le petit corps de Bonnie, et il remonta sur le matelas.

Klaus rompit le baiser, et parcourut son cou et sa poitrine de plusieurs baisers. D'ailleurs, elle était certaine qu'elle en aurait les marques, le jour d'après.

En une seconde, Klaus la débarrassa de son jean, et de ses sous-vêtements. Doucement, il s'approcha de son oreille.

« Tu sais ce que je vais faire Bonnie ? Je vais ravager ton corps, d'abord, je vais jouer avec ma langue sur cet endroit précis. » dit-il, en passant un doigt sur le point sensible qui se trouvait entre ses jambes « Et après, je vais te pénétrer, et je vais peut-être te faire d'autres choses au passage. »

Bonnie ferma les yeux en entendant ses paroles. Puis il s'amusa un moment avec son clitoris. Il la fît basculer sur le côté, et continua à caresser son entre jambes, jusqu'à la pénétrer avec deux doigts.

Le visage de Bonnie se déforma, et elle s'appuya sur le lit. Il jugea que l'endroit était trop étroit pour rajouter un autre doigt, alors d'un seul coup, il se retrouva au dessus d'elle.

Cette-fois, il la laissa déboucler sa ceinture, qu'elle retira rapidement, ne pouvant plus attendre. Elle s'était retenue pour ne pas exploser, et c'était vraiment difficile. Il retira son pantalon et son boxer, et Bonnie pu remarquer que son sexe était déjà au « garde à vous ». Bonnie fût légèrement impressionnée par sa taille, mais n'en montra rien du tout. Elle tenta de saisir l'entre jambe de Klaus, mais il écarta sa main, en serrant son poignet.

« Non. »

Bonnie grogna, et elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Lui se contenta de passer sa tête entre ses jambes, afin de jouer avec sa langue. Bonnie échappa un autre gémissement de plaisir, et le laissa faire. Il savait ce qu'il faisait après tout. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'arrêta, et remonta vers son oreille.

« Tu es complètement prête pour moi, maintenant. »

Puis sans la prévenir, il la pénétra. Bonnie arqua son dos, et passa ses bras autour du torse de Klaus, pour qu'il s'enfonce beaucoup plus en elle.

Il fît des vas et viens pendant quelques minutes, tout en titillant le point magique qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle sentait l'orgasme l'envahir, mais Klaus se retira. Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, choquée.

« Ne t'arrête pas ! » s'écria t-elle.

Klaus afficha un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Dis moi ce que tu veux, Bonnie. » murmura t-il tout prêt de ses lèvres.

« Je veux que tu me pénètres, et que tu me donnes un orgasme comme je n'en ai jamais vu. »

Il fût satisfait, puisqu'il la pénétra une nouvelle fois, cette fois, en allant beaucoup plus vite.

Bonnie ferma les yeux, et soudain, son corps fût parcouru de spasmes et de tremblements assez violents. Elle griffa les épaules de Klaus, dans le plaisir. Puis il n'arrêta pas pour autant, afin d'atteindre l'orgasme juste après elle. Il se retira d'elle, et tomba sur le lit, à ses côtés.

Bonnie ferma les yeux. Cet orgasme était juste phénoménal. La sorcière tenta de reprendre son souffle, autant que possible.

« Je suppose que je te satisfait. » lança Klaus.

Bonnie échappa un rire.

« Oui, totalement. »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Dis moi ce que tu as vu, dans mon...cauchemar. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu serais prête à faire pour ça ? »

« Je voulais le faire tout à l'heure, mais tu m'as empêché de le faire. »

« Oh, ça. » dit-il « Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu n'est pas assez expérimentée. »

Bonnie perdit son sourire.

« Tu sais que c'est vrai, inutile de faire la tête. »

« Peut-être, mais...j'aimerais essayer. »

« Une autre fois, peut-être. »

La sorcière soupira, et se leva. Le sexe avec Klaus était génialissime, même plus, c'était le Paradis. Mais elle se sentait tellement mal, de trahir ses amis de cette façon. Caroline pensait que Klaus avait abusé d'elle, mais non, Bonnie savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment là.

Elle tenta de prendre sa petite culotte, sur le sol, mais constata qu'elle était déchirée.

« Waouw. » murmura t-elle « Tant que ça. »

« Il me semble qu'une fille vît dans cette maison... »

« Aucun risque que je demande à Rebekah. Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. »

« Non, on ne voudrait pas cela. »

Bonnie lui jeta un coup d'œil, et enfila son jean, et son t-shirt.

« Si tu ne comptes pas me dire qui était dans mon rêve, je m'en vais. »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? »

Bonnie soupira.

« Je ne veux pas jouer aux devinettes. »

« C'était ton ancêtre, Qetsiyah. »

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Caroline, alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de Bonnie, dans un des nombreux couloirs du lycée de Mystic Falls.

Bonnie marcha plus lentement, et haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu as un suçon dans le cou. »

Bonnie s'arrêta subitement, et elle posa sa main sur l'endroit où Klaus avait déposé un baiser. Il avait laissé sa marque, bien sûr. Il ne faisait rien à moitié.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Menteuse. » dit Caroline, d'un ton accusateur. « Tu me mens, Bonnie. Qui est-ce que tu fréquentes ? »

« Personne ! » répondit la sorcière « J'ai le droit d'avoir un peu d'intimité ? »

Caroline fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la Bonnie que je connais depuis mon enfance ? Pourquoi en est-elle arrivée là, à tout me cacher ? »

Bonnie soupira, et baissa les yeux.

« Caroline, je ne suis pas prête à en parler, d'accord ? Mais je le ferais. Je le ferais quand je saurais où j'en suis. »

« Tu es encore perdue. » constata Caroline « A cause de ta magie ? »

« Entre autres. »

Caroline observa Bonnie. Son amie était étrange depuis quelques temps, vraiment étrange. Quelques fois, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, d'autres fois, elle évitait les questions, et pire, elle mentait. Mais Caroline la connaissait trop bien pour ne rien remarquer.

« C'est Klaus ? » demanda Caroline « Tu peux me le dire, Bonnie. »

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, dans le choc. Comment Caroline avait-elle deviner ?

« Comment... ? »

« Instincts de vampire. » expliqua t-elle « Je ne t'en veux pas. Si ce n'est qu'occasionnel, très bien, mais sois prudente. »

« Je le suis. J'ai récupéré ma magie, alors tout va bien. »

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

« Bouges-toi, Blondie ! Ça fait une heure que j'attends ! »

« Je sais, je sais, je suis désolée ! J'étais pas censée partir à New York, i peine une heure ! »

« Et bien maintenant, tu l'es, donc tu bouges tes fesses. Je veux retrouver Katherine, reprendre l'antidote et la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle crève. »

Caroline observa Damon. Il était vraiment atteint par tout ce qui était arrivé à Elena. Tout était de la faute de Katherine. Son apparition avait enclenché la mort de Jeremy, puis Damon avait été contraint d'ordonner à Elena de faire taire ses émotions. Depuis, elle était méconnaissable. Elle organisait des petites fêtes dans la demeure des Salvatore, et buvait du sang et de l'alcool jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Caroline n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état. Elle était au plus bas, et elle voulait l'aider. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait accepté ce road-trip avec Damon. Bonnie avait refusé. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'ennuyer, elle était fatiguée, et elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Caroline mis son dernier pantalon dans sa valise avant de boucler celle-ci.

« Voilà. » dit-elle, en souriant. «Je suis prête. »

« Enfin ! Pas d'affaires superflues, rappelle-toi. »

« J'ai le minimum. » dit Caroline « Et puis rien ne m'empêche de faire des emplettes à New York. »

Damon se contenta de soupirer. Caroline était au fond du trou elle aussi. Elle ne cessait d'appeler Tyler sur son téléphone portable, mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Il devait sans doute être à l'autre bout du monde, pour échapper à Klaus. Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne changeait pas. Elle gardait toujours ce sourire impérissable sur son visage, et elle tentait de remonter le moral de tous les autres.

Damon prit sa valise, et tous les deux sortirent de la maison des Forbes. Tous les deux allaient partir pour une nouvelle aventure. Katherine n'était pas un problème à prendre à la légère.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

« Alors, la petite sorcière et toi ? » demanda Kol, assis en travers, sur un des fauteuils de l'immense salon.

Klaus leva les yeux vers lui, avec un air menaçant. Bonnie n'avait pas été discrète, et toute la maisonnée était à présent au courant. Si Rebekah semblait s'en ficher, Kol prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner, et à draguer Bonnie sous ses yeux, ce qui s'insupportait au plus haut point. Après tout, il était un hybride, et il était possessif, très possessif. Et puis, Bonnie avait déjà un petit souvenir, lui rappelant à qui elle appartenait.

« Serais-tu jaloux, Kol ? » lança t-il, en reportant son attention sur son dessin.

« Oh non, la petite sorcière est beaucoup trop...Comment puis-je dire ça ? Vertueuse ! »

« Tu lui en dois une. » lui rappela Klaus.

« Oh oui, j'y penserai en temps et en heure, quand cette histoire d'antidote sera réglé, et que Silas sera mort. »

« Elijah vient de me téléphoner. » dit Rebekah, en arrivant dans la pièce, coupant leur conversation.

« Il est à New York. » dit-elle.

Kol s'étira, et se leva.

« Enfin, il ne manquait plus que ça pour lancer une petite fête ! »

« Tiens toi tranquille. » dit Klaus d'un ton autoritaire « Dois je te rappeler que tu as failli tuer Damon Salvatore et mon précieux double ? »

« Oh oui, ton précieux double qui n'a plus aucune utilité, tellement son humanité s'est envolée. » rappela Rebekah « Ce n'est plus drôle. Avant, je pouvais m'amuser avec elle, et je ne peux le faire à présent. Je vais m'ennuyer. »

« Mais tu as d'autres joujoux, non ? Comment s'appelle le plus jeune des Salvatore déjà ? Ste...Stefan ? » demanda Kol.

Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laissons Stefan en dehors de ça. Il ne mérite pas tout ce qui lui arrive. »

« Et pourtant il a failli te trahir. »

« Et il ne l'a pas fait. Il a un bon fond. Personne ne le touchera, d'accord ? »

Sur ces mots, la plus jeune des Mikaelson, sortit de la pièce principale.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

**Alors, comment avez vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? J'avais envie d'intégrer du Daroline dans cette fiction, car je les adore ! A votre avis, comment ce petit road trip va t-il se passer ? Et que pensez vous de la relation entre Bonnie et Klaus ?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre, en ce dimanche ensoleillé ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! Dans tous les cas, la suite de la fic est en ligne. Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de questions, de doutes...Et un road trip qui s'annonce explosif !**

**En tout cas, lire vos reviews chaque semaine me fait extrêmement plaisir, et m'incite beaucoup à publier d'autres chapitres. Vous êtes mon petit rayon de soleil :)**

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

« Je m'ennuie. » répétait Caroline depuis plus d'une heure « Et ça m'ennuie de m'ennuyer. »

Damon sera la mâchoire. Caroline était insupportable depuis le l'embarquement dans l'avion, et elle ne cessait de se plaindre.

« Tu cherches à attirer mon attention ? » demanda Damon « Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux continuer pendant un sacré moment. »

Caroline soupira, et se détendit sur son siège.

« Tyler me manque. » admit-elle « Et je n'arrive pas à avoir de ses nouvelles. C'est frustrant, vraiment. Je le tiens au courant de tout ce qui se passe, mais une fois que sa messagerie sera remplie, il...il ne saura plus rien. »

« Il doit fuir. Il pense à autre chose qu'à ce qui se passe à Mystic Falls. »

« Je le sais mais...Je m'inquiète. Où est-il ? Avec Hayley ? Une meute différente ? »

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle était incapable de penser de façon cohérente. Tyler fuyait, et elle ne pensait qu'à lui, à ce moment précis.

« Caroline, Tyler sait ce qu'il faut faire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. C'est un hybride. Bon, d'accord, c'est un crétin, mais il a des muscles, dieu merci. »

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas m'en faire. »

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

Bonnie était assise au milieu de son lit. Elle tentait de jeter un sort depuis plus d'une demi-heure, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Absolument rien. Un crépitement de bougie, voilà tout ce qu'elle obtenait.

Elle soupira, et rouvrit les yeux. Il était maintenant 20 heures, et son père n'était toujours pas rentré du commissariat. Liz Forbes et lui se voyaient souvent ces temps-ci, afin d'organiser quelques chasses aux vampires en ville. Il n'avait que faire de l'avis de Bonnie, et celui-ci continuait d'infiltrer de la verveine à l'intérieur des tuyaux. Une chance pour elle que tout le monde pouvait aller chez les Salvatore.

Bonnie soupira, et prit son pyjama avant d'aller prendre une douche.

La jeune femme savait où elle en était avec Klaus, à présent. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle n'était pas amoureuse d'elle, mais pourtant il avait pénétré sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obsédée par lui. Elle pensait à lui pendant les cours, parfois, elle rêvait de lui et à leurs nuits passionnées. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi dépendante d'un homme que maintenant.

Bonnie sortit de la salle de bain, et en allumant les lumières, elle remarqua que la seule fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte.

« Encore... » murmura t-elle. Puis elle se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre, et la referma.

Une seconde plus tard, elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Bonnie se contenta de sourire, et se retourna.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda t-elle, sans oublier de l'imiter.

« Tu sais ce que je veux, mon cœur. »

« Je ne peux pas. Raisons biologiques. »

Elle retira les mains de Klaus, et marcha vers son lit.

« Mais rien ne t'empêches de me tenir compagnie. »

Klaus l'observa un moment, l'air dubitatif.

« Je ne vais pas regarder de films idiots, si c'est ce que tu penses. Au contraire. Je m'apprête à regarder une émission historique. »

« J'ai toujours aimé ça. Les sorcières vertueuses, et ayant bien plus qu'un beau physique. »

« Merci pour le compliment. » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et prit sa télécommande avant d'allumer la télé.

« Tu peux venir. » lui proposa t-elle « Il y a de la place pour deux. »

« Je laisse ça aux vampires faibles. »

« Oh. » répondit-elle simplement « Et bien... Sinon tu peux repartir. »

Klaus soupira. Il ne voulait pas la laisser gagner, pas aujourd'hui. Il se contenta d'enlever ses chaussures, et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Ils regardèrent la télé un bon moment, mais Bonnie s'endormit comme un bébé. Klaus éteignit la télé, et il prit un plaid qui se trouvait là pour couvrir son corps frêle. Malade, elle ne lui servait plus à rien après tout. Mais pourtant, il oubliait parfois qu'elle était humaine, tellement elle était forte, intelligente et vertueuse.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

Il était 23 heures, quand Damon pénétra dans son appartement de New York. Il possédait celui-ci depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et l'avait acquis car il appréciait bien cette ville. Quand Caroline entra à sa suite, elle vît que l'habitation était d'une taille complètement disproportionnée, mais une fois encore, elle n'en fût pas étonnée. Damon était sur cette terre depuis deux siècles, assez de temps pour acquérir une certaine richesse et acheter des appartements dans chaque capitale du monde.

« Après toi. » dit-il.

Caroline ne se fît pas prier. Elle avança un peu plus, et son regard s'arrêta sur un salon très moderne.

« Waouw. » murmura t-elle « Ce n'est pas le même genre que la pension. C'est..Très différent. »

« Tu crois que j'ai choisi la déco de cette vieille maison ? » demanda Damon « Oh non, là, c'est à mes goûts, pas à ceux de mes...descendants. »

Caroline échappa un rire.

« Tu as une chambre à l'étage. Enfin, t'en a même plusieurs. »

Elle hôcha la tête.

« D'accord. »

« La cuisine se trouve par là. » dit Damon en indiquant la pièce à l'aide de sa main « Et t'as un SPA, un sauna, et des salles de bains. »

Le visage de Caroline s'illumina. Damon pensa que Caroline était facile à contenter : du shopping, une belle ville à visiter, et un SPA. Il se contenta de soupirer.

« Tu ne changeras jamais, Caroline. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, un peu désarçonnée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée par son prénom, et à vrai dire, cette situation était un peu étrange. Ils n'étaient pas proches, enfin, ils se détestaient. En fait, ils étaient alliés et ennemis en même temps. Caroline avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir, mais...une question émergea dans son esprit : pourquoi la détestait-il ? Parce qu'elle était capricieuse ? Blonde ? Parce qu'elle était devenue un vampire et avait tout foutu en l'air ? Parce qu'à cause d'elle, il n'avait pas pu avoir Elena ? Parce qu'elle était idiote ?

« Quoi ? » lança Damon, en voyant sa tête peu enjouée.

« Oh rien. Je pensais à Tyler, voilà tout. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. »

Damon acquiesça, et Caroline disparut de son champ de vision, marchant en direction des escaliers, se demandant pourquoi elle se souciait tant de ce que pensait Damon.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB **

« Tu prends la moitié du lit de mon frère, et maintenant tu piques dans le réfrigérateur ? » raisonna une voix, dans la pièce.

Bonnie se retourna brusquement, fermant la porte du frigo par la même occasion. Devant elle se trouvait Rebekah, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle n'avait pas un regard très sympathique à ce moment là. En fait, Bonnie ne l'aimait pas spécialement, mais quelques fois, elle ressentait de la peine pour elle, nouer une amitié avec elle n'était peut-être pas si mal, après tout ? Rebekah était loyale, car elle même détestait les trahisons. Rebekah décroisa ses bras, et soupira.

« Désolée, j'avais faim. » murmura Bonnie « Mais je n'ai rien pris. Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« S'il te plaît, t'as mis Niklaus à terre, je ne te fais pas peur, t'as été prise sur le fait, voilà tout. »

« C'est vrai. » dit Bonnie.

Puis elle s'approcha du plan de travail, et s'appuya contre le meuble.

« Je me demande encore comment tu as réussi à faire craquer mon frère. »

Bonnie réalisa le sens de la question. Rebekah pensait vraiment que Klaus et elle étaient ensemble.

« Oh non...Ce...Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, entre nous. »

Rebekah fronça les sourcils.

« Alors quoi...qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement ? Tu viens souvent ici. »

« Hum...C'est difficile à expliquer. » murmura t-elle « Il m'a aidé à retrouver mes pouvoirs. »

« Alors quoi... ? Tu te donnes à lui pour le remercier ? » demanda l'originelle, choquée.

Elle ne connaissait pas bien Bonnie, mais celle-ci était trop fière, et avait trop de principes. Comment son frère avait-il réussi à la faire plier de cette façon ?

« Non... » répondit Bonnie un peu désarçonnée. « Je...Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne devrais plier devant personne, même pas mon frère. Et surtout pas sexuellement. »

Sur ces mots, Rebekah quitta la pièce.

Bonnie ne pensait plus à la faim, à présent, les mots de Rebekah l'avaient heurtée. Elle sortit de la cuisine, et remonta dans la chambre de Klaus. Il était en train de dormir paisiblement. Bonnie ferma la porte doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il était déjà assez agité comme ça, même dans son sommeil. Elle fît le tour du lit, et monta délicatement sur celui-ci, avant de s'enfoncer sous les couvertures.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

« Arrêtes de bouder. » dit Damon au bout d'un moment « C'est New York, profite. »

Caroline marchait à côté de lui, ses talons tapant sur le béton de la Grosse Pomme. Depuis trois jours, elle pensait à Damon. Et pourquoi donc ? Elle n'en savait rien. Depuis le début, il l'intriguait. C'était un véritable salaud, à vrai dire. Elle le savait, elle en avait conscience. Il l'avait utilisée, s'était nourri d'elle, et plus encore. Mais maintenant, il avait changé. Il s'était adouci au contact d'Elena. Enfin tout était relatif, car dans d'autres situations, il devenait le vrai Damon. Celui qui ne se souciait pas des autres, qui était égoïste. Était-ce vraiment mal ? Non, pas vraiment, car Caroline ferait sûrement la même chose à sa place.

Caroline sentit une main entourer le haut de son bras, et d'un seul coup, elle se retrouva beaucoup plus prêt de Damon que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle lui jeta un regard haineux, et dégagea son bras.

« Du calmes, Blondie. T'as failli coincer ton talon dans une grille d'égout. »

Caroline secoua légèrement la tête, histoire de retrouver un peu ses esprits.

« Merci de te soucier de moi Damon. » lança t-elle, d'un ton cinglant.

« Oh mais de rien. Quelle idée d'avoir emmener une vampire étourdie avec moi ! »

« Tu m'as forcée à t'accompagner. Je voulais rester pour aider Elena, et tu ne voulais pas! »

« Parce que Stefan s'en charge déjà. Il n'a pas besoin d'une autre vampire à surveiller. »

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, et je peux me prendre en charge. Je n'ai pas besoin de Stefan. »

Damon soupira.

« A la façon dont tu marmonnes le nom de Tyler depuis deux jours, je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Caroline s'arrêta. L'attaquer sur Tyler était franchement bas. Après tout, elle était vraiment malheureuse. Elle avait du mettre fin à leur relation car Klaus le menaçait, et heureusement pour elle, il avait accordé à Tyler une longueur d'avance. Pour le moment, il était occupé avec Bonnie, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter...Mais pourtant, pourtant...Klaus n'était pas la seule créature surnaturelle dangereuse dans ce monde. Il pouvait être en danger n'importe où.

« Ne parle pas de Tyler. N'utilise pas ça contre moi. » demanda t-elle. « J'en souffre, figure-toi. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas le comprendre puisque tu n'es qu'un connard sans émotions. »

Sur ces mots, elle avança plus rapidement. Damon ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette attaque. Caroline était juste de mauvaise humeur, et il ne voulait pas perdre du temps à réparer les pots cassés. Il voulait juste retrouver Katherine et la tuer.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

**Alors, verdict ? Que pensez vous de la relation entre Klaus et Bonnie, et à votre avis, comment cela va t-il évoluer ? Et quid de la relation entre Caroline et Damon..? Même si ce "ship" n'est pas très apprécié, moi j'adore !**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Coucou, les lecteurs ! Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! Ensuite, je voulais m'excuser pour le retard, car oui, j'ai quelques jours de retard dans ma publication. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas :P**

**Aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre, centré sur le Klonnie et le Daroline !**

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

Cela faisait une semaine que Bonnie faisait des cauchemars. D'habitude, elle arrivait à les contrôler, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait la certitude que quelque chose de malheureux allait arriver. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas cette menace. Damon et Caroline étaient à New York, et surveillaient Katherine. Elle avait également entendu Kol mentionner la présence d'Elijah dans la même ville. Stefan suivait Elena à la trace, celle-ci ne se nourrissant que d'humains.

La sorcière soupira, tout en marchant sur le parking du lycée. Elle avait évité la catastrophe de peu. Elena avait perdu les pédales pendant le cours de gymnastique, et avait failli attaquer une pom-pom girl qui n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Heureusement, Bonnie avait tenté de la raisonner. Après tout, il ne valait mieux pas attaquer quelqu'un au milieu du lycée. Le faire la nuit, dans un endroit obscur était la meilleure solution. D'autant plus que le père de Bonnie veillait. Il se rendait tous les jours au lycée, et Liz Forbes et lui étaient toujours en train de planifier quelque chose. Bonnie détestait cela, même si elle adorait Liz et qu'elle la considérait comme une troisième maman.

Elle sortit les clés de son sac à main, et ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, avant de grimper à l'intérieur. Ce soir, elle devait se rendre chez Klaus. Encore. Elle n'arrivait plus à se détacher de lui, en ce moment. Après tout, depuis Jeremy, elle se sentait seule, ses amis étaient tous occupés.

Elle soupira, et démarra le moteur, avant de rentrer chez elle.

Puis quelques heures après, elle repartit, direction la villa des Mikaelson. Rebekah se comportait de façon beaucoup plus sympathique ces temps-ci, toutefois, Kol, lui, ne cessait de la taquiner, de faire des allusions plutôt gênantes. C'était sans doute sa vengeance après que Bonnie ait fait éclater la multitude de vaisseaux qui étaient dans sa tête, le jour de sa « mort ».

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit Kol et Rebekah se disputer, comme à chaque fois. Apparemment, Rebekah venait de plus en plus chez Klaus. La mort de Kol leur avait sans doute permis de se remettre en question.

« Ah tiens, ma sorcière préférée ! » raisonna la voix de Kol, dans l'entrée.

Bonnie soupira, et Kol fût devant elle en un battement de cil. La jeune femme sursauta, surprise. « Allez, Kol, arrête un peu. Tu sais bien que Klaus a un petit truc pour elle. » le réprimanda Rebekah.

Elle jeta un œil à Kol puis à Rebekah, et soupira, avant de se diriger à l'étage.

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle assista à une scène inattendue. Klaus était assis sur le sofa qui se trouvait dans son atelier, avec une jeune femme blonde assise sur ses genoux. Par contre, elle remarqua tout de suite le liquide rouge qui perlait du cou fin de la jeune femme.

Bonnie se racla la gorge, mais Klaus lui fît signe qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Enfin, pour le coup, la victime n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Bonnie détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir cela. Elle connaissait Klaus, et ses façons de faire, mais cette pauvre femme n'avait rien demandé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Klaus relâcha sa victime, et lui murmura quelques mots avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Il observa Bonnie avec un sourire en coin avant d'essuyer le sang qui perlait sur son menton.

« J'espère pour toi que son sang était délicieux. »

Il se leva, toujours avec ce stupide sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh, très. Mais pas aussi délicieux que celui des Bennett. »

La jeune femme soupira. Klaus souleva son menton, à l'aide de sa main droite. Bonnie avait un regard vraiment envoûtant, des yeux verts magnifiques. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait déjà comprendre quelle genre de fille elle était : courageuse, audacieuse, forte, mais aussi sensible et légèrement timide.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle, légèrement intriguée par son action.

« J'ai rarement vu une femme avec des yeux aussi magnifiques. Tu es beaucoup plus ravissante que certaines de tes ancêtres. »

« Ayanna ? » demanda t-elle, incrédule.

« Entre autres. Elle était comme toi. Audacieuse et forte. Elle savait faire plier les hommes. »

« C'est le cas pour moi... ? » demanda Bonnie à l'adresse de l'originel.

« Oh ma belle, tu es loin de me faire plier. Non, là je dirais plutôt que c'est l'inverse. Tu es devenue tellement dépendante que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. »

Bonnie repoussa le bras de Klaus.

« Ça passera un jour, tu as juste profité d'un moment de faiblesse. »

« Et pourtant ce moment semble durer assez longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Tu as mon corps, ma magie, ton frère...je ne peux rien te donner de plus. »

« J'ai besoin que tu contactes Damon pour moi. »

« Damon. » répéta t-elle, un peu étonnée. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il essaie de mettre la main sur quelque chose qui m'appartient et je compte bien obtenir cette chose avant lui. »

« Et..C'est Katherine. » comprit-elle « Elle a tué Jeremy, Damon veut sa vengeance. »

« Et je veux la mienne. » dit-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Bonnie.

Bonnie soupira.

« Ça peut attendre demain ? »

« Du moment que tu le fais, ça me convient. »

Elle fût soulagée. Klaus ne la poussait plus à présent, il tentait même de ne pas l'envahir, de ne pas lui faire peur.

« Je peux...t'emprunter un t-shirt ? Parce que j'ai...pas de pyjama. »

« Fais comme chez toi. » dit-il tout simplement.

Bonnie afficha un timide sourire avant de sortir de la pièce, et d'aller dans la chambre de Klaus. Le feu de cheminée n'était pas allumé, et l'atmosphère était assez lugubre. Bonnie soupira et posa son sac à main sur le sol, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Elle saisit une allumette et la lança dans le foyer, afin de réchauffer un peu la pièce. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'armoire de Klaus et prit un t-shirt gris, tout simple. Elle allait s'en servir pour dormir. D'habitude elle ne le faisait pas, mais comme une idiote, elle avait oublié de prendre le nécessaire. Elle se sentait rarement à l'aise avec lui, mais lorsqu'elle était dans son lit, avec lui, tout allait mieux. Elle pouvait monter qui elle était vraiment.

Elle soupira, et prit le morceau de tissus avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle allait dormir, et tout irait mieux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Klaus comptait faire d'elle ce soir, mais elle sentait que son corps commençait à défaillir un peu, en ce moment. Bonnie dormait mal, et elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Vraiment. Quelque chose allait se passer, et elle ne pouvait pas le prévoir. Si seulement elle pouvait lire dans le futur !

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

Quelques minutes après, elle s'enfonça sous les couvertures. La chambre s'était un peu réchauffée, mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise là non plus. La place était froide à côté d'elle. Bonnie soupira, et se leva, avant de rejoindre Klaus dans son atelier.

« Je pensais que tu dormais. » dit-il sans se retourner.

« C'est...un peu...étrange. » murmura t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

« D'habitude tu es toujours avec moi quand je m'endors. »

Elle entendit Klaus soupirer, et donner un dernier coup de pinceau.

« Je voulais finir cette toile. Retournes-y, j'arrive. »

Bonnie hocha la tête, et sortit.

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

_« Tu ne saurais pas où est passée Caroline, pour l'amour de Dieu ? »_

« Non Damon. Je ne sais pas. Tu n'avais qu'à la surveiller ! »

_« C'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle m'a filée entre les doigts ! » _

Puis elle entendit une insulte à l'autre bout du fil, mais fît semblant de ne rien entendre.

_« Bonnie, tu ne saurais pas quel endroit elle pourrait aimer ? Une fille comme elle ? »_

« Tu veux dire une vampire un peu fofolle en mal d'amour et légèrement perdue ? » demanda t-elle en soupirant « Si, Damon. Elle aime les cafés et les centres commerciaux. »

Elle n'entendit plus rien à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Elle vient de rentrer. Bye. »_

« Oh. Avant de raccrocher...Klaus veut que vous arrêtiez vos recherches. » dit-elle « Bye... ».

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

« Où étais-tu ?! » demanda Damon, en écartant les bras.

Caroline se contenta de soupirer, tout en enlevant son blouson en cuir.

« Caroline ! »

« Je suis sortie, c'est si grave que ça ?! »

« Sans me prévenir ? Bien joué ! Tu veux avertir la terre entière, oh non, plus spécifiquement Katherine, que tu es à sa recherche ? »

« Je ne suis pas à sa recherche, TU es à sa recherche. Je m'en fiche d'elle, tu m'as demandé de venir, je suis venue. »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda t-il, ulcéré.

« Parce que je me sentais seule, voilà tout ! Tyler viens de partir, Bonnie se tape Klaus, et Elena a éteint son humanité, et maintenant, je fais quoi ?! »

Damon plissa les yeux.

« Bonnie fait quoi ? »

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura t-elle « J'ai dit ça tout fort ? »

« Ouais. »

Puis Caroline détourna les yeux. Le regard bleu perçant de Damon était trop dur à supporter.

« Oh...C'est parce que ton courtisan atterrit dans le lit d'une autre, que tu fais la tête ? »

« Non, c'est parce que je ressens quelque chose, et je ne veux pas le ressentir. »

Damon fronça les sourcils.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. » dit-il « Et ne me refais pas ce coup là. »

Caroline secoua la tête. Elle était perdue, elle aussi. Et Damon commençait à l'obséder. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Damon avant de monter dans sa chambre. Ce road trip était une véritable catastrophe, tous les souvenirs lui remontaient en mémoire, et elle avait une seule question à lui poser, une seule. Pourtant, Damon avait l'air tellement gentil. Il avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il n'avouait jamais qu'il tenait à quelqu'un, jamais, pourtant quelques fois, il avait des gestes qui le prouvait. Comme ce soir, par exemple. Caroline était partie quelques heures s'amuser dans un bar, et quand elle était revenue, Damon lui était tombé dessus. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part. Non, pour elle, Damon devait rester quelqu'un d'égoïste et qui ne pensait qu'à lui, et à Elena.

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

**Alors, à votre avis, quelle est cette chose importante que Caroline veut demander à Damon, hum ? Et quelle est cette chose "malheureuse" dont Bonnie a peur ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, j'adore les lire ! Et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour lire ma fiction, sachez le ! **


End file.
